Action Comics 845
"Last Son (Part II)" is the title to the 845th issue of the superhero fantasy comic book series Action Comics, published by DC Comics. The story was written by Geoff Johns and Richard Donner with artwork by Adam Kubert, who also provided the cover art illustration for this issue. It was colored by Dave Stewart and lettered by Rob Leigh. The story was edited by Matt Idelson with Nachie Castro as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a January, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Superman brings the Kryptonian child to his Fortress of Solitude in the hopes of finding answers to explain his sudden arrival on Earth. He consults with the disembodied Jor-El, who knows nothing of the boy's true origins. Afterwards, he flies him back to Smallville, and talks with Lois about adoption. Lois is uncomfortable with the idea, and is concerned whether Clark and she could really be ideal parents to a Kryptonian child. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor secretly monitors broadcasts of the Department of Metahuman Affairs and learns about the Kryptonian's existence. Having somewhat domesticated the backwards being known as Bizarro, he sends him out to retrieve this "Super-Boy". Later, Superman attends a full press conference on the steps of the Daily Bugle, and publicly announces that he is leaving the child in the care of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Sarge Steel is present and asks Superman why he created such a media circus around the affair, to which Superman replies, "It'll keep you and your scientists honest, Steel". Suddenly, Bizarro arrives and pummels Superman through the pavement. They fight briefly underground, and just as abruptly burst upwards to continue their fight in the sky. Bizarro swoops down and snatches up a child, whom he mistakenly believes is the Kryptonian. He quickly realizes his error when the boy's arm snaps in his grasp. Discarding him like a broken toy, Bizarro continues tearing up the city street in the hopes of finding the Kryptonian. Superman catches the child, and brings him safely to the ground before resuming his fight with the mad, backwards creature. During the carnage, Bizarro hurls a school bus which plummets down, landing directly on top of the Kryptonian's head. Fortunately, his invulnerability proves to be just as strong as Superman's and he emerges without a scratch. Superman finally defeats Bizarro with several strong gusts of Arctic Breath. Later, after everything has settled down, Clark and Lois walk the boy through the park and discuss their future. Lois decides that they should give the child a proper Earth name, and chooses Christopher. In the Arctic North near the Fortress of Solitude, three meteor pods land on Earth. Emerging from them are former Phantom Zone criminals, General Zod, Ursa and Non. Zod embraces his newfound freedom and tells Ursa that it is now time to locate their son. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Christopher Kent * Jimmy Olsen * Jonathan Kent * Lois Lane * Martha Kent * Bizarro * Lex Luthor * Dru-Zod * Non * Ursa * Jor-El * Sarge Steel * Department of Metahuman Affairs * Phantom Zoners * Humans * Bizarros * Kryptonians * North Pole :* Fortress of Solitude * Metropolis :* New Troy :* Avenue of Tomorrow :* Daily Planet * Kansas :* Smallville :* Kent farm * Flight * Super-breath * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Superman: Last Son hardcover and trade paperback collections, which were released in 2008 and 2009 respectively. * This issue went to second printing. The second printing cover is the same as the direct market cover, but for a red-tinted color scale. * This is the first canonical appearance of General Zod, Ursa and Non. There have been two previous incarnations of General Zod to exist in Post-Crisis continuity. The first General Zod was indiginous to a pocket-universe dimension, and was killed in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #22. The second Zod was actually an Earth human from the nation of Pokolistan. He appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #790. Admiral Zod, a possible ancestor of the the current Zod was referenced in flashback by Lex Luthor during the "Up, Up, and Away" storyline. Ursa and Non however, are characters who were originally germane to the continuity of the ''Superman'' movies. Played (respectively) by Sarah Douglas and Jack O'Halloran, they made a brief appearance in the 1978 film, Superman: The Movie, and became feature villains in the sequel, Superman II. An alternate reality version of Ursa made a cameo appearance in ''JSA Classified'' #3. This issue is the first comic appearance of the mute, Non, in any incarnation. * Jor-El appears in this issue as a Sunstone-generated simulacrum only. * Christopher Kent's Kryptonian name, Lor-Zod, will be revealed in issue #846. * This issue ties in with "The Criminals of Krypton" story from this year's Annual. * Lois Lane provides the Kryptonian child with the first name, Christopher. This is likely an homage to Christopher Reeve, who played the role of Superman in four feature films, and made guest appearances on Smallville playing the part of Professor Virgil Swan. * Christopher Kent is an analog to Jason White, the son of Superman and Lois Lane as seen in the 2006 Bryan Singer film, Superman Returns. * The fight between Superman and Bizarro in this issue is reminiscent of the fight between Superman and Non in Superman II. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:January, 2007/Comic issues Category:Dan DiDio/Executive editor Category:Geoff Johns/Writer Category:Richard Donner/Writer Category:Adam Kubert/Penciler Category:Adam Kubert/Inker Category:Adam Kubert/Cover artist Category:Adam Kubert/Cover inker Category:Adam Kubert/Cover colorist Category:Dave Stewart/Colorist Category:Rob Leigh/Letterer Category:Nachie Castro/Associate editor Category:Matt Idelson/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries